Seashells of the Sky
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: He didn't take the rising Gesso Famiglia seriously at first. However, when their boss had enslaved Tsunayoshi Sawada and tore apart his Famiglia, all he wanted nowadays was Byakuran's head on a silver platter. AU of Future Arc. ::New Summary:: -Shini&Kaze
1. Of the Sky's Unwilling Merger

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><strong>Arc I<strong>

Prologue: Of the Sky's Unwilling Merger

* * *

><p>Lambo remembered the incident as if it were only yesterday.<p>

Byakuran was dangerous; Lambo knew it, the Vongola Family knew it, everyone knew it.

And his boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, knew it: more so than anyone else. In fact, he was the most knowledgeable of Byakuran's power and advantage.

"Stupid boss," Lambo muttered to himself, right eye lazily closed, "Why is he doing this…?"

Above, the sun shone brightly on the parked limo the Vongola Guardians were standing next to. Amongst them stood Tsuna, wedged tightly between Yamamoto and Gokudera. All of their nerves were strung up tightly, poised for any sudden attack. However, Tsuna himself remained calm, even as he argued with two of his Guardians.

At first, all Lambo could hear, from his position beside Hibari from the other side of the limo, were the harsh whispers exchanged in Italian. However, it finally escalated into a one-sided shouting match. Predictably, Gokudera had started yelling only ten seconds into the argument.

"Can't you see that it's a trap, Tenth?" Lambo heard Gokudera say loudly, desperately trying to convince Tsuna of the danger.

"Hayato's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto agreed gravely, his normal, cheery smile gone, "This is only going to hurt us."

"It's be alright, Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna replied gently, "We'll be fine."

"But Byakuran -!" Gokudera began, but stopped abruptly when figures started to come out of the building near them.

"I'm what, Gokudera Hayato-kun?" Byakuran asked lightly, flanked by two of his body guards, and, walking beside him was –

_Irie Shouichi…_, Lambo thought, eyes narrowing, _I know you…_, he scowled. Beside him, Hibari cast him an amused look before turning back to watch the exchange before them with hawk-like eyes.

In reply to Byakuran's light-hearted greeting, Gokudera growled, clenching his hands and glaring at the white-haired man in barely restrained fury. Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder, but his dark eyes were hard as steel as he gazed at Byakuran with wary eyes.

Byakuran blatantly ignored them and turned to address Tsuna instead.

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo."

"Byakuran-san." Tsuna replied stiffly; even his smile was forced as he gave a curt nod to the older Boss. And Lambo swore that the mood got more tense, if it even could.

"It's getting a little crowded out here to negotiate, don't you think, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked slyly, "Why don't you and I talk in private?"

Beside him, Irie shifted in discomfort, and was that a trace of unease in his features? Lambo frowned, _isn't he our enemy? Why isn't he looking so smug like the rest of these bastards?_ Then he picked up on something that shocked him.

Irie looked… _guilty_? Apprehensive? Worried? And it was all directed at… Tsuna. Lambo shook his head, dismissing the matter; it was probably nothing. He was reading too much into this. He dragged his attention back to the serious matter at hand.

"Like hell you will -!" Gokudera started to yell, but Tsuna held up a hand.

"Tenth?" The Storm Guardian asked in confusion.

"I'll go." Tsuna said calmly.

Lambo was baffled; truly, what was his Boss _thinking_?

"Tsuna, don't -!" Yamamoto protested, but Tsuna shook his head.

"Just trust me, okay?" Their Boss smiled at them – a smile as rich and comforting and enveloping as the Sky.

That was the last, true smile that would come from Tsuna in a long time.

* * *

><p>It took just over an hour, and Lambo was fidgeting.<p>

"Boss will be alright, right?" He asked hopefully, unable to keep still.

Chrome gave him a reassuring smile, but she too seemed uncertain underneath.

"If Tenth stays in there another minute, I'm going in!" Gokudera announced, scowling.

"I agree to the extreme!" Ryouhei agreed, determination and worry shining in his eyes.

However, as soon as he said that, Tsuna came out of the building, with Byakuran trailing from behind.

Lambo immediately spotted it, a fraction of a second after the others; Byakuran looked too smug, and Tsuna's expression…

"Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera immediately began checking his boss for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Gokudera." Tsuna said shortly, leaning away from his Right Hand man. This recoil made the silver-haired man pause in surprise and confusion.

_Something is wrong…_, Lambo thought with dread.

Yamamoto frowned, "Tsuna…?"

"Tenth?" Gokudera's eyebrows drew together in concern. Tsuna hadn't called him by his last name since six years ago.

"I said I'm fine!" Tsuna suddenly snapped at him.

The Storm Guardian jerked back as if stung. Lambo's eyes narrowed at Byakuran instantly.

"What did you do to Boss?" He yelled at him angrily, hands twitching towards his well-concealed horns.

Byakuran shrugged, trying to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You!" Yamamoto, in a flash, had lunged forward at the Gesso Head with his sword drawn.

There was a blur of movement, and Tsuna was instantly standing in front of the white-haired man, stopping the blade with his bare hands. Blood started to flow from the deep cut, running down both the metal and flesh. However, Tsuna barely seemed to notice, his expression unflinching, as if he didn't feel the pain. The Rain Guardian had been a hair's breath away from slicing half of Tsuna's hand off fully, and he would have if he didn't notice the blur of dark brown.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto gasped, shocked, "What're you…?" He withdrew his sword immediately, holding it limply in his hand.

"Stand down, Yamamoto." Tsuna said sharply, "I can't allow you to hurt Byakuran-sama."

Lambo noticed his eyes, and felt disturbed; they looked… dead as they bore into Yamamoto's own hurt and betrayed orbs.

"What…?" Yamamoto frowned, "Why are you addressing _Byakuran_ like that?" He asked, his voice strained.

Gokudera gaped in shock, "I… don't understand."

Tsuna smiled, and Lambo saw that it wasn't his special, caring one, but instead an emotionless and empty one.

"The Vongola Family has now merged with the Gesso Family to create the Millefiore Family; we are the Black Spell of the Family, and Byakuran-sama is the leading Head." He informed them coldly.

To Lambo, the situation had never looked so hopeless.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reluctantly let Tsuna go with Byakuran to establish the positions and the formal things, Gokudera yelled in frustration.<p>

"Damn it! What did that asshole do to the Tenth? And we've joined_ forces_ with them?" He shouted in anger.

Yamamoto sighed, expression stressed, "Obviously, Tsuna must be under Byakuran's control somehow. Until we find out a way to free him… I'm afraid we may have to go with it."

Surprisingly, Gokudera deflated, looking weary, "I know, but for how long?" He muttered, depressed.

Lambo held his head in his hands, biting his lip. _How did the situation get to be so bad…?_ He shuddered, trying not to bawl. In a surprising display of affection, Hibari ruffled his hair lightly. Lambo looked up in shock, but the skylark had already withdrew his hand and looked away.

The Thunder Guardian hid a small smile, _thanks, Kyouya._

"M-maybe you should go to the Chiavarone Family, Lambo-kun." Chrome suggested, "To ask for help."

Lambo frowned, and replied bitterly, "For my protection, you mean. I can help you guys!"

"No," Gokudera said gruffly, "I agree. However, Chrome-chan, you go with him and figure out where Byakuran is keeping Mukuro. Baseball-freak, Lawn-head, the asshole-ish prefect, and I will stay here to protect Tsuna."

"Che," The skylark muttered, but didn't object while the Sun Guardian inclined his head, expression serious.

Lambo hesitated, but the nodded reluctantly, " Fine… but be careful."

Gokudera smirked, "Of course we will, stupid cow."

Lambo glared, but it was half-hearted – because who knew when he would see his family together again - and _happily_?

* * *

><p>As Lambo was about to leave with Chrome, Tsuna came up to them, gliding toward them like a ghost.<p>

"Boss…?" The Thunder Guardian started hopefully.

The Vongola Decimo only stared at him impassively, however.

"Byakuran-sama knows why and where you are going." He said, voice robotic.

Chrome frowned, eyeing him with concern, "Does… he want to stop us?" She asked hesitantly.

Tsuna shook his head, and a small, emotionless smile played on his features.

"No," He began, "in fact, he doesn't want you to go to the Chiavarone Family…"

Lambo shifted uncomfortably, sharing a glance with Chrome.

Tsuna continued, "Instead… you're going to the Giglio Nero Family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yes, another story... it's not going to be one-shots, though, I promise~! I'll try my best to finish this~ =D**

**Also, the rule of having the present, and future self in the same time/place making time self-implode will NOT exist in this story~!**

**Hehe, you all should be smart enough to know what will happen with that rule nonexistant. **

**Guess~! ;)**

**Anyways, please review~ =D**


	2. Of the Sky's Cloudy Discovery

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Of the Sky's Cloudy Discovery<span>

* * *

><p>It's been a year since the incident, and he hadn't heard from any of the other Guardians since.<p>

The Head of the Giglio Nero Family, Uni, had graciously accepted him and Chrome into her care. Initially, Lambo thought that she, too, was under the influence of Byakuran, but he found that Uni subtlety despised the white-haired man.

During the year, Chrome went off for numerous missions to try and help Mukuro and to find Ken and Chikusa. Five months ago, she had left, and hadn't contacted him since. He didn't know if she was alright, but he trusted that she knew what she was doing. That didn't erase his ever-growing worries, though.

Now he sat on his bed, in the room he'd been occupying since he arrived. Uni had demanded to talk to him after his foul mood for the past couple of days.

"What's the matter?" Uni asked gently, smiling that smile that looked so much like Tsuna's.

Lambo sighed in frustration, "I had a dream… I know it sounds crazy, but Boss what talking to me."

Uni cocked her head to the side in confusion, "No, I believe you; what did he say?"

"Well…." Lambo frowned, "He said…. To go to the school he went to when he was fourteen in Namimori."

Uni's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Because… there are people waiting for me there." Lambo replied, and shook his head. _What kind of plan has Boss got this time…?_

Uni stared contemplatively at him for a moment before nodding determinedly.

"Okay, it's decided, then."

Lambo gazed at her in surprise, "What is?"

Uni's smile widened, "We will go over there and check it out!"

The Thunder Guardian gaped at her before protesting, "B-but it was a dream! We can't just believe that -!"

She shook her head, "No, Lambo. I trust you, and I trust that the Vongola Decimo has a plan. I will follow through with what he's said."

"I… thank you." Lambo smiled back.

"Besides," Uni continued quietly, and six Pacifiers appeared around her neck; Lambo gasped. He'd had suspicions on her status as an Arcobaleno, and ever since he'd came here, they'd been hiding that fact from him and Chrome – and Lambo honestly couldn't blame them. But the fact that Uni was showing this to him now…

The Pacifiers glowed brightly.

"I want to see Uncle Reborn."

* * *

><p>As soon as Uni's Family and Lambo had gotten to Namimori, Lambo led them to the Vongola Base Tsuna had built. Normally, no one other than the Vongola Family were allowed inside, but Lambo figured Tsuna wouldn't have minded.<p>

During the next week, Lambo regularly approached Namimori Middle school. Behind him, Gamma always trailed along solemnly. Uni had insisted that he came along for Lambo protection, in which they both protested. However, after Uni made a teary scene, Gamma reluctantly tagged along. On every car ride to the school, Gamma had looked like he was getting more depressed by the second. Lambo figured it was because of the growing distance between him and Uni.

Right now, the school seemed deserted. At least, that was what it looked like to Lambo as he sauntered up to the building.

_This is the seventh time we've been here to check things out_, Lambo thought, slightly annoyed, _was my dream really real?_

Once again, there was no sign of life coming from it.

Well, at least until he heard the sudden banging and shouting.

_That's a first…_, he thought, before swallowing his shock.

Heart racing with anticipation, he broke into a run, Gamma following close behind with a gun in his hand.

Inside the building, he darted down long corridors, hoping he was heading in the right direction. There were echoes of shouting and frantic voices. Lambo's heart jolted at the – dare he think it – _familiar_ sounds.

He arrived at an open door to a classroom, and, immediately, his jaw dropped as he skidded to a stop in the doorway.

_What the heck…?_

Lambo noticed three of them tangled together on the ground.

"Damn it! Get off me you baseball freak!"

"Aw, come on, Gokudera! It was an accident!"

"GET OFF ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's not…" Gamma started, struggling to reign in his voice and keep it impassive.

At the foreign voice, the people inside the room suddenly froze in their antics and turned around. Once they all recognised Lambo, their jaws went slack, sans a certain skylark, whose eyes only widened imperceptibly .

"A-Adult Lambo?" Tsuna, who had been leaning over the three figures on the ground trying to help, shrieked in surprise.

"Young Vongola…" Lambo blinked in shock, feeling his eyes going misty. "All of you…"

"Uwaaaahhh! Not right, not right!" A small voice cried out.

Lambo's eyes focused on … _his younger self_? The infant's head was poking out from underneath Gokudera's sprawled form. The silver-haired teen immediately slapped away Yamamoto's and Ryouhei's legs and leapt up, cursing.

Lambo honestly couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Ah, it's stupid Lambo." Said a voice. Hopping on top of Tsuna's head was –

"Reborn?" Lambo gaped, "But you're…"

"Lambo-kun," Gamma interrupted calmly, his features once again under his control, "Maybe we should get them back to the base."

"Stupid cow?" Gokudera had finally stopped cursing along with processing the situation. He frowned in confusion, "What happened? Where are we?"

Lambo opened his mouth to retort, but then froze. What was this sudden ominous feeling…?

He glanced down at his hand and cursed: his Vongola Thunder Ring was glowing.

"What's happening, Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asked, realising the expression that indicated danger passing over his face. He already has his 27 mittens on his hands.

Lambo shook his head in reply, "I'll tell you all later. For now, we should get out of here."

"No, you'll tell us now." Reborn suddenly had a gun pointed at his head.

"Lambo -!" Gamma began to move, but the fifteen-year-old shook his head.

"W-wait, Reborn!" Tsuna stammered, "Th-that's Adult Lambo!"

"And how do we know?" Reborn asked coldly, and cocked his gun. Lambo felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down his back and he gulped nervously.

"That baby down there is Lambo, and this person here is Lambo," Reborn said calmly, "or so he says."

Lambo sighed in frustration, "F-fine! Obviously, you've all been hit by the Ten Year Bazooka. However, it didn't switch us for some reason…"

He frowned, then suddenly asked, " What was the date that you all left from?"

Tsuna told him the date, confused, and Lambo's eyes widened, "But that's… not ten years!"

"What?" Reborn asked sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Today is… half a year _before_ that date." Lambo said, confused. The other stared at him in shock.

He shook his head, and focused back on the matter on hand, "Anyway, we should probably go right _now_ -!"

"Why?" Reborn frowned, "What's coming?"

Lambo swallowed hard, twisting his Ring around his finger in a nervous habit. "You… don't want to know…"

At the back of the group, Hibari frowned, as if he was concerned about the schools 'peace' being disturbed.

"Hey," Tsuna piped up, "Your Ring's… _glowing_." He frowned in confusion, "Why…?"

"Not now," Lambo began, getting even more stressed, "We should –"

"Is an enemy coming?" Yamamoto guessed.

"I…" Lambo hesitated, unsure of what he should say about that. "I can't…"

"Stop panicking," Commanded a cold voice, "Or I'll bite you to death."

Lambo froze, staring at the suddenly opened window on the other side of the room in terror.

Initially, the others, excluding Gamma, looked behind them at their time's Hibari. However, the younger Hibari had frozen in surprise as well.

_This…_, Lambo thought faintly, _situation is getting so much more screwed up by the second…_

Lambo finally regained his composure and acknowledged the man leaning on the window sill.

"…Kyouya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~! ;)**


	3. Of the Sky's Wary Approach

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Of the Sky's Wary Approach<span>

* * *

><p>The older Cloud Guardian nodded in acknowledgment, "Lambo."<p>

It was one thing to see two versions of Hibari; but it was another to hear _Lambo_ of all people call Hibari by his first name and not get killed by the skylark.

The younger Cloud Guardian had twitched slightly, and annoyance flashed in his expression. However, he'd calmed down slightly at his counterpart's lack of reaction.

_Not good…_, Lambo thought, biting his lip. He kept a wary eye on the older Cloud Guardian as he thought rapidly on how to get out of this situation… safely.

"Gamma-san…?" Lambo said slowly.

His friends' younger counterparts looked at him in confusion, while the skylark stared at his elder coolly. He looked as if he wanted to fight him.

As if he'd read Lambo's mind, Gamma told him bravely.

"I'll distract him," He said, "You guys run –"

"What?" Tsuna said shrilly, "B-but that's Hibari-san! And why are you two treating him like an enemy?"

"Sorry, young Vongola," Lambo said stiffly, "But a lot of things have changed in ten years."

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked tensely, looking at the brunet for orders. Before Tsuna could reply, the older Thunder Guardian said to the older Cloud.

"Did _he_ send you here?" He asked, frowning in consternation. _If he did, then none of us will be able to escape…_

Hibari – the older – smirked, "How dull," He drawled, "Of course not. In a way, he had, but not the _him_ we know now."

The other's looked between the elder Cloud and Thunder Guardians as they exchanged 'pleasantries'.

Meanwhile, Lambo inhaled sharply as he contemplated Hibari's words. _Did that mean…?_

"He had a plan." He stated; it wasn't a question.

Hibari only nodded.

"Okay, what's going on to the extreme?" Ryouhei shouted, confused.

Lambo had relaxed instantly at Hibari's confirmation, then turned to the others.

"We really should go now." He told them nervously, "Who knows when Tsu-ah, when more enemies come." _Or when _they_ come…_, he added silently.

Reborn jerked visibly, figuring out his slip-up, and his shocked black orbs landed and stayed on Lambo. Gokudera gasped quietly, lips murmuring out his Boss's name. He glanced with worry at Tsuna; then stared at Lambo with a piercing gaze. However, he didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Tsuna frowned, concerned, but nodded slowly, "If you say so, Lambo-kun."

The two Hibari's only stared impassively.

* * *

><p>Inside the fancy limo Lambo and Gamma had arrived in sat the Guardians, Reborn, and the older counterparts. Gamma drove quietly in the front. The two Hibari's sat opposite each other, staring blankly into the distance, while Lambo – the younger one – slept soundly on Lambo's – the older one's - lap, oblivious to the world.<p>

"So what really happened, Lambo?" Reborn asked, eyes boring into Lambo's own. The infant hitman sat comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Gokudera jumped in, "Who's that man up the front?"

"And how can two beings of the same person exist in the same place?" Ryouhei added, eyeing the two pair of counterparts with interest.

Lambo leaned back into his seat, right eye closed once again, "I'm not the best at explaining," He drawled, "So –"

"Ah, where are we going?" Chrome suddenly asked quietly. It was clear she wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole situation.

Lambo sighed, aware of her suspicions, "Look, I'll take you all to Uni-chan and –"

"Uni?" Reborn asked sharply.

"You know her?" Lambo instantly queried; ever since the girl had revealed the Pacifiers and called Reborn 'Uncle', he'd been on edge with curiosity.

"Yes," Lambo could almost feel Reborn withdraw mentally, "But the question is…" The infant continued, suddenly holding a gun in his hand – and it was pointed once again at Lambo.

"What'd I do now?" Lambo said, sitting up immediately.

"I'm not sure whether you _are_ the older Lambo or not." Reborn replied.

"S-stop, Reborn! What're you doing?" Tsuna yelled out in panic. However, he was ignored.

"You aren't thinking the normal, stupid things you did whenever you were brought back to the past." Reborn continued.

Lambo's eyes darkened, "This world is… different."

In the background, the others, sans the skylarks of course and the sleeping younger Lambo, gawked at Reborn.

"You mean you can actually read minds, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, sounding rather excited.

"Hiiieee? Y-you really can read minds?" Tsuna shrieked in surprise, "I-I thought you were only joking!"

"Hahaha, that's so cool!" Yamamoto said happily.

Once again, the two people engrossed in their argument ignored them.

"Different how?" Reborn was now prompting.

"You'll know later." Lambo said, daringly firm in his words. He kept his thoughts collected; he honestly wasn't sure he believed Reborn's claim of reading minds, but he was wary all the same.

_Ice cream, ice cream…_, he thought, feeling rather stupid.

Reborn suddenly smirked, and cocked his gun. Lambo paled as the infant uttered one word.

"Die."

Lambo half-rose, ready to dodge, but Tsuna suddenly yelled out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tsuna interrupted desperately, "Can we… at least establish names, first?"

The others gave him baffled looks, even the usually stoic skylarks.

"What do you mean?" Ryouhei finally asked in bewilderment.

"W-we'd get confused on who's who when t-talking about our past a-and future selves, so…" Tsuna stammered out, flustered at all the sudden attention.

Reborn contemplated this before saying abruptly, "Fine." He immediately pointed to the younger Lambo, "Stupid Lambo," Then to the older Lambo, "Dumb Lambo."

Lambo – sorry, _Dumb_ Lambo – shook his head in exasperation, "Hey!"

Reborn concluded, "And the older Guardians can have their first names while the younger ones keep their last. Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna and older Dame-Tsuna is Tsunayoshi, got it?"

Everyone, sans the skylarks, nodded mutely.

"So how do you know Uni, Dumb Lambo?" Reborn started again, gun, having been held steadily throughout the dubbing of names, pointed at him.

Before Dumb Lambo could answer, Gamma replied instead, rolling down the window that separated the driver and the passengers.

"Uni-sama had taken Lambo-kun and Chrome-san in and protected them. However, Chrome-san left half a year ago." He said calmly.

Reborn frowned, but didn't lower the gun, "Why? What reason does Uni have to look after them?"

"Byakuran." Gamma muttered gravely. Tsuna frowned, noticing Kyouya's and Dumb Lambo's sudden, minute reactions to the name. A slight shift in their position and a back stiffening, respectively.

Before anyone could ask who he was, Gamma said abruptly, "We're here."

They pulled up beside the big building and everyone got out.

"Uncle Reborn!" Suddenly, the infant hitman was wrapped up tightly in the Giglio Nero Head's arms.

"HIIIEEE? 'UNCLE' REBORN?" Tsuna shrieked in shock, gawking at the two.

"You've grown, Uni." Reborn answered her calmly, completely ignoring Tsuna.

Uni smiled cutely, making the majority of the boys blush, but Tsuna's cheeks flooded with red more so than the others.

"Thanks, Uncle Reborn!" Uni said, oblivious to the reactions she had caused.

"Ah, Tenth!" Gokudera began fussing over the brunet.

"Why is your face red?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review~! ;)**


	4. Of the Sky's Cunning Plan

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Of the Sky's Cunning Plan<span>

* * *

><p>After introducing everyone, and Reborn kicking Tsuna to stop him shrieking about the whole 'Uni-is-Reborn's-Boss?' thing, they all settled into a spacious room. Gamma stood behind Uni's seat, Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder, who was wedged in between Gokudera and Yamamoto on a couch. Sasagawa and Dokuro sat on another couch with Stupid Lambo sucking on a grape candy in the latter's lap. The older skylark stood behind Dumb Lambo while the younger leaned against the wall behind Tsuna.<p>

"So what is happening?" Reborn asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Who is Byakuran?" He trained softer-than-normal, but still calculating, eyes on Uni.

"Five years ago," Uni began, "Rumours began to spread about the Head of the Gesso Family, who's Family had begun growing in power rapidly. Soon enough, smaller Families flocked more to their side as they grew as strong as the Vongola in a matter of months. Before long, the Gesso Head became the most powerful person in the world."

"That's impossible!" Gokudera said, "How?"

"He is Byakuran," Uni sighed, "And he had a big advantage the Vongola Family never had."

"What?" Tsuna asked with apprehension.

"He had the power to see into parallel worlds."

* * *

><p>While Uni explained everything to the others, Dumb Lambo and Kyouya discussed the situation with each other quietly.<p>

"Se he had something planned all along?" Lambo was now asking softly.

Kyouya nodded briefly, "Before the meeting with Byakuran, the herbivore told me to come to the school to find them there. Then I was to train them," Kyouya sighed faintly in irritation, "How dull."

"Wait," Tsuna started loudly, catching their attention, "Which Family is the Black Spell of the Millefiore?"

There was silence. Lambo sighed wearily, eyes shadowed. The younger version of his boss turned to him, frowning with concern, and Dumb Lambo answered him in a mutter. The sound was uttered quietly, but it carried quite loudly around the huge room.

"The Vongola."

"What…?" Tsuna looked speechless; a myriad of emotions crossed his face, but only a couple remained. Shock, and, oddly enough, sympathy.

"But why…" Gokudera began, confused.

"Byakuran did something to Tsuna-nii," Dumb Lambo said stiffly, clenching his hands. Tsuna jerked slightly at what Lambo had called his future self, but looked pleased and fond afterwards… until Lambo continued.

"And Boss… he became so… emotionless." Lambo's eyes glazed over, remembering his confusion and worry at the situation. Kyouya shifted in his position behind him, frowning slightly. Reborn stiffened, glancing briefly at his student in what seemed to Lambo concern.

Tsuna had frozen, meanwhile, frowning at the ground. Gokudera's and Yamamoto's gazes were alternating between Lambo and Tsuna in worry.

"That's not good…" Dokuro whispered weakly.

Lambo bit his lip, "No… it wasn't. Somehow, Byakuran forced Boss to become loyal to him. Boss even called him Byakuran-sama and defended him when Takeshi tried to attack Byakuran." _And I wasn't able to do anything about it…_, he thought. His nails bit into his palms, drawing blood.

Tsuna's head jerked up in shock while Yamamoto's lips tightened imperceptibly.

Gokudera said determinedly after a short pause, "I won't ever let that happen to Tenth!"

And suddenly, Dumb Lambo snapped. It was as if all his anxiety and worry and fear produced in the last year had caught up to him, and the unfortunate target was the silver-haired teen.

"Great job you did of that!" Lambo snarled at him.

The others stared at him in shocked silence, including even Kyouya.

Gokudera looked taken aback as he muttered quietly, "Stupid cow…"

"Sorry," Lambo said, flushing as he ducked his head.

"I just… I need to get some fresh air." He stood abruptly and stormed off.

The rest of them stared after him, speechless.

* * *

><p>Lambo collapsed against the wall wearily, eyes closed tightly as he hung his head.<p>

He'd wandered out of the base, actually _needing_ to have some fresh air.

He hadn't mean to snap at Gokudera. The shock of seeing the younger selves of his Family, combined with the stress, frustration and worry he'd been feeling when cooped up with the Giglio Nero Family – not that they haven't been good to him - for a year, unable to do anything or help his own Family…

"Herbivore." Stated a voice.

Lambo looked up to see Kyouya standing coolly in front of him. The ex-prefect just waited patiently, staring at him calmly.

"Does… it bother you? With all of them here?" Lambo asked quietly.

Kyouya shrugged minutely, but he replied demurely, "They are herbivores all the same." Lambo knew him well enough to catch the underlying unease in his tone.

"So what was the plan?" Lambo began curiously, eager to change the subject, "Was it only between you and Boss?"

To his surprise, Kyouya shook his head.

"Irie Shouichi was included as well. "He said.

"Irie… Shouichi…?" Lambo repeated, shocked, "Why?"

"He transported the younger herbivores here." Kyouya informed boredly.

"Of course…" Lambo muttered to himself. He'd heard that Irie was incredibly smart. He just didn't expect it would be to this extent.

"Don't tell them." Kyouya said suddenly.

Lambo frowned, "Why not?" He asked, confused.

The skylark glared at him, "They need a goal. They need to get home, but they also have to defeat Byakuran." He stated, "Tsunayoshi placed our future in those herbivores hands." Kyouya sounded vaguely annoyed at that.

Lambo blinked before nodding hesitantly, "Fine…" _To have that much faith_, Lambo thought, slightly disbelieving, _stupid Boss…_

"What do we do with them now?" Lambo asked softly after a short pause.

Kyouya glanced down at him, amused.

"We train them, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know... I get more favourites and alerts for this than reviews... =/ Although, I do love them as well~**

**But, please, it's very much appreciated if you review and tell me what you think... and it makes me update faster... =P**


	5. Of the Sky's Gloomy Thunder

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Of the Sky's Gloomy Thunder<span>

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Lambo went back to his room, trying to process the events that had happened.<p>

His Family's counterparts arrival; it was utterly confusing and shocking as heck, but Lambo trusted that Kyouya would know what to do. After all, they'd had a plan.

Lambo scowled. _Why couldn't they tell me or the other Guardians, _he thought. _We could have helped._

_But…_, he sighed, _I suppose we would have given something away to Byakuran…_

Lambo just didn't get why Tsunayoshi had to be controlled by Byakuran. _There must've been some important reason_, he mused, _unless he didn't factor that into his plans._

He was interrupted from his musing when there was a soft knock on his door… followed by a loud BANG as Gokudera kicked it open.

He stood the doorway, scowling. Tsuna lingered behind him, grinning apologetically at Lambo.

Said dark-haired teen had jumped up in surprise, "What are you two doing in here?"

"C-can we come in, Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asked quietly, fidgeting with his hands.

Lambo blinked slowly, "Ah, sure," He sat back down on his bed, and gestured for the others to settle on the couch.

As they did, he told them, "I… I'm sorry, Ha-Gokudera, about before –"

"It's fine," The silver-haired Guardian interrupted, "I just can't believe my counterpart let that happen to the Tenth…"

Tsuna shook his head fervently, "No, Gokudera-kun! It couldn't have been your fault."

Lambo nodded, "It wasn't. Boss had insisted that he went alone." He looked away, frowning. _And that's the big mystery_.

"It must've been hard for you." Tsuna suddenly said, and Lambo had the feeling this was the sole reason he wanted to come in.

"I mean," The brunet continued nervously, "you've been here with Uni-chan, but with no contact from, well, us."

Lambo shook his head, smiling faintly, "It may have been hard for me, Young Vongola, but it was harder for Hayato-baka, Takeshi and the others."

Once again, Tsuna shook his head, making Lambo frown.

"You're still hurting, Lambo-kun," Tsuna said sadly, "I can feel it."

Lambo gaped at him, but then recovered, thinking, _it's Boss's Hyper Intuition…_

Why couldn't it be wrong for once?

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna, then at Lambo. His expression was serious.

"Stupid cow…?" He began, frowning in concern.

Lambo began to shake slightly, and he swallowed hard. It felt like Tsuna's gaze was picking at the seams of the wall around his emotions, and Lambo couldn't help but feel like an infant again. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and, well, bawl.

He stood quickly, feeling tears pricking at his eyes, "I-uh, I have to go…"

"W-wait!" Tsuna called worriedly, half-standing, but Lambo had already left.

He made to go after him, but Gokudera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Tenth; he… needs some time alone, for now." The silver-haired teen said.

"Do… Do you think I was too hard on him?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, biting his lip in anxiety.

"He'll be alright." Gokudera said firmly.

The brunet sighed, glancing at the door solemnly.

"I hope so." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Lambo once again collapsed against the wall, having went outside to the same spot as he did before. He looked up at the sky to see clouds spreading over it, like a virus.<p>

He felt déjà vu, and thought wryly that coming out here seemed like a common occurrence that day.

He shook his head, and slid down the wall into a heap. He thought back to what Tsuna said. _So maybe it is true,_ he admitted to himself grudgingly, _but it's not like I can do anything about it!_

He sighed, sniffling slightly. _Crap, _he thought, _don't cry, Dumb Lambo!_

He remembered a conversation he'd had with Uni. She'd urged him to let out all his frustration and stress, otherwise, he'd get even more hurt in the future. And he'd snapped at her, denying that he was feeling anything bad and stormed out of the room.

He'd apologised to her later of course, but…

He'd realised the last time he'd cried was before the meeting with Byakuran.

It was like a dam had burst; for the first time in a year, he started sobbing.

And they weren't the whining cries he'd had as an infant; or scared and bratty as he grew up into the harsh world of the mafia. Instead, his sobs were gut-wrenching and loud, releasing all the worry and sorrow and stress for his Family.

Lambo looked up in surprise when a hand patted his head in a comforting way.

"K-Kyouya…" He muttered, hiccupping slightly: and immediately threw his arms around the skylark, buried his face in his chest and bawled even harder.

The Cloud Guardian stiffened, a look of surprise and disgust passing over his face; then… sympathy. He uncharacteristically put one arm around Lambo in a sort of hug as the younger male cried.

"None of you contacted me!" Lambo yelled into his chest, his voice muffled, "Chrome-chan was all I had and she'd left!"

Kyouya shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move from his position.

"I was sent to Uni-chan for _protection_!" Lambo continued loudly, "Did you all think I couldn't help?"

Kyouya didn't say anything, but Lambo felt himself calm down slightly. It was as if the skylark's silence was all the teen needed.

The skylark let go of him, and Lambo stepped back, wiping his nose and eyes with his sleeve.

"S-sorry…"Lambo mumbled, flushing. _Did I really just _hug_ Kyouya?_

"Don't ever do that again, herbivore." Kyouya growled, and got out his tonfas.

Lambo gulped, "Um… thank you?" He squeaked.

Kyouya proceeded to bite him to death anyway.

As he did, Lambo saw that the skylark's usual smirk was more pleased than normal, and his blows a teensy bit softer.

And Lambo himself felt lighter than he had since a year ago.

* * *

><p>As they all ate breakfast the next morning, sans Kyouya, and Uni's Family, Tsuna looked troubled.<p>

"So where are mom, dad, Kyoko-chan and Haru? And I-Pin, Fuuta, Basil and the others?" He suddenly blurted out.

Dumb Lambo paused in the middle of chewing his toast, and swallowed it quickly, almost choking in the process.

"Gyahaha, Dumb Lambo!" Stupid Lambo jeered, but was sadly ignored.

Meanwhile, Dumb Lambo exchanged a look with Uni.

"They aren't dead, are they?" Ryouhei asked worriedly.

Uni shook her head, "No, they're safe."

Dumb Lambo added, "Just after Byakuran's take-over, Boss got Iemitsu-san to take everyone into hiding." He shrugged, "Boss told him not to tell anyone, and no one knows where they are."

"That's good, I suppose, if they're safe." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But why are we still here?" Chrome asked quietly, "Can't we go back?"

The mood went sour again.

Dumb Lambo bit his lip. He didn't want to use them like Kyouya said to, but it was for the sake of the world.

He kept a surprisingly good poker face on as he got out a picture and showed it to them.

"To go home," Lambo tapped the photo of the man with messy brown hair and glasses.

"You have to get to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... my Inbox is depressingly empty... it is devoid of messages saying "So-and-so revied your story'... I am depressed-ish... and I don't update as fast as I do when I am depressed-ish...**

**So, please review~**

**And thanks to theramenfreak, nadLeeH'108, IchigoAngel, Taira-Keimei, kyonechan13, akiruisora, Tenshi Icarus and Cronomon for reviewing~! =D Wuv you all~ XD**


	6. Of the Sky's Differing Universes

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>: Of the Sky's Differing Universes

* * *

><p>After Tsuna's hysterics about misinterpreting Lambo's words as actually eliminating Irie Shouichi, and then calming him down about it, Lambo explained patiently.<p>

"Irie Shouichi is the one who most likely sent you here, so he's the one you must interrogate to get home." He tried to say neutrally, but his tone slipped a bit. However, the others didn't seem to notice. Reborn cast him a speculative look, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Oh…" Tsuna still looked nervous, "Well –"

He was interrupted when Kyouya swept into the room.

"I will assign your training instructors." He said immediately without any greeting beforehand.

"T-training?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Reborn said matter-of-factly, looking away from Dumb Lambo making the dark-haired teen sigh inwardly with relief.

"This is ten years later, give or take a few months. The weaponry must've improved too"

"That reminds me," Lambo coughed in embarrassment, "Weapon Boxes and Rings…"

And so began Kyouya's explanation of said items.

* * *

><p>It became interesting halfway through. Well, for Lambo, that is.<p>

One second, the teen had been nodding off in the middle of Kyouya's lecture, and the next –

_POOF!_

Pink smoke enveloped his vision.

_Oh, crap,_ thought Lambo, _I was hoping this wouldn't happen anytime soon…_

Switching with his infant self hadn't happened to him for quite a few weeks. The first time it had in the past year, Uni had freaked out and called Chrome back from a mission.

This time, however, something felt… wrong.

As the pink smoke cleared, his jaw dropped.

A familiar figure sighed in exasperation, "Jeez, you fucking retard! Why the fuck did you have to go and fucking do that?"

Lambo tried to process the situation.

Tsuna sat lazily in front of him on a couch… and he'd been the one who'd spoken.

However, he hadn't said that to Lambo. Instead, he was looking at –

"B-Bakadera?" Lambo uttered in surprise; the name slipped out easily.

The silver-haired guy was no older than the Storm Guardian Lambo had just left, but with one major difference: his hair was longer. He was scowling at Lambo with his fists raised.

"Keep it down over there, will ya?" Lambo turned around in time to see Yamamoto throw a knife at him. He ducked, yelling in panic.

"What the heck is happening?" He wailed to himself.

"Shut up!" Tsuna told him boredly, "Although, I prefer you to your fucking infant self."

"Oi, bastard!" Gokudera yelled at his 'precious Tenth', "When the fuck are we going to go to that fucking school to fight those fucking twerps?"

"Those fuckers can wait," Tsuna drawled, "Especially that fucking brat Xanxus."

_Oh, crap_, thought Lambo again. He'd just noticed just what was completely out of place.

They were all wearing Varia uniforms.

"Wait," Gokudera said abruptly, as if noticing something was out of place as well. He stared hard at Lambo, and the dark-haired teen gulped. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming out of this unscathed.

Gokudera continued suspiciously, "Why aren't you wearing your Varia uniform like you usually do?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the 'normal' future…<p>

As soon as he materialised from the pink smoke, Infant Lambo, wearing Varia clothes, got out a mini machinegun.

"Die, bitches!" He yelled rather enthusiastically, and began to shoot at the bewildered Guardians and Reborn.

He didn't seem to register the fact that there were two versions of the skylark, or the fact that the Guardians were not ten years older than expected. However, when he spotted his other infant self, his jaw dropped, and he stopped shooting.

"What the fuck?" He gawked.

"What the heck is up with that Lambo?" Tsuna yelled, his head poking up from under the table, having dived for cover. "And why is he wearing a Varia uniform?"

As he did, Hibari and Kyouya stormed menacingly over to the PossibleVaria!Lambo, who gulped nervously.

Reborn only looked amused.

"I think," He said, sniggering, "That, since we exist in the same time as your older counterparts, the Bazooka's phantasmal mechanics is ruined."

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna stammered, looking confused at the explanation.

Reborn chuckled, "Instead of being summoned back into a parallel world…"

Behind him, Hibari growled, "For disturbing the peace of this base…"

Kyouya continued coolly, "We will bite you to death."

And the duo proceeded to beat up the PossibleVaria!Lambo with their tonfas.

Reborn continued easily while the rest looked on in awe, "…Dumb Lambo has been sent to a completely alternate universe."

* * *

><p>After the five minutes were up, Dumb Lambo returned with a black eye and bruises on bruises in places he never thought existed.<p>

"OWW…" Lambo groaned loudly… then noticed he was tied to a chair.

"Hey! What's going on?" He complained, wincing, to a smirking Kyouya in front of him. Hibari was somewhere behind the others, leaning against the wall. He seemed to be sleeping, somehow.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna blurted out in concern, running over to free Lambo from his restraints, "Are you alright?"

"That's what you get for sleeping during my lecture…" Kyouya muttered darkly.

When Lambo was freed, he stretched gingerly, grimacing. He glanced around, confused, noticing the room's condition. It looked like a freaking _hurricane_ had come through… a hurricane that could shoot a mini machinegun, it seemed.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"It was quite funny, actually," Yamamoto chuckled, scratching the back of his head with a hand.

"An _extremely_ vulgar version of you started attacking us." Ryouhei said, scowling.

"Our being here is disrupting the balance," Reborn told him nonchalantly, "As long as we are here, the alternate universes will be the closest to each other than they have in ages."

"It's not dangerous in any way, right?" Chrome asked nervously, "The world isn't going to explode or something?"

Reborn shrugged, "It only affects where Dumb Lambo ends up when he's pulled back into the past." He didn't bother concealing a full-blown amused smirk.

"The brief span of time when Lambo switches back with his younger self is open to any universe, instead of the parallel worlds."

Dumb Lambo gaped in dismay; he didn't understand half of what Reborn had said, but it sounded bad. _Boss so owes me,_ he thought glumly.

"If I don't come back, then you all know what has happened." He sighed dramatically.

"W-wait, what's an alternate universe? Isn't that the same as a parallel world?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Allow me to explain, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed eagerly, "A parallel world is created when a decision is made, right?" He got out a chart from nowhere that depicted a bold line that branched off into two.

"However," Gokudera continued, his glasses, also coming out of nowhere, appeared on his face, "an alternate universe is where the situation is completely different altogether!" He then got out another chart that had two bold lines that split off into two, then four, then into numerous lines, and were completely separate from each other.

He carried on, "For example, in one universe, an alternate universe, you could have been born and raised in Italy." He gave a big grin, but then scowled when Yamamoto added in.

"Another example is if you and me were siblings!" Yamamoto beamed at Tsuna, but then was punched in the arm by a fuming Gokudera.

"Or Lambo had never been born." Reborn pointed out with an amused smile.

"Uwaaah~! Damn you, Reborn!" Stupid Lambo cried out in anger. He got out a grenade and threw it at the other infant. However, Reborn easily batted it away and Stupid Lambo was… knocked unconscious, to put it nicely.

Hibari spoke out, smirked, "Or if Tsunayoshi was born as a girl."

Tsuna looked horrified by the suggestions, "HIIIEEE?"

"Anyway," Gokudera growled out, attracting Tsuna's attention again, "All these alternate universes have their own parallel worlds."

Even after his explanation, Tsuna still looked perplexed. Yamamoto was laughing randomly, amused by the drawings.

"That's it!" Kyouya suddenly snapped, making everyone except Hibari and Reborn jump.

"Stupid Lambo and Ryouhei, you're to be trained by Dumb Lambo. Yamamoto, you have the baby. Hibari, Dino is on his way; Chrome and Gokudera can wait here for Bianchi." He growled out, his glare daring anyone to contradict him.

However, the addressed younger generation seemed too stupefied to answer.

"A-Aniki is coming?" Gokudera yelped in mortification.

"Ah, Dino-san is?" Tsuna said loudly.

"Herbivore," Kyouya suddenly barked at him, who jumped at the sudden confrontation, "You're with me!"

Tsuna paled.

* * *

><p>While everyone waited or went off with their instructors, Uni came into the room and pulled Lambo aside.<p>

"I will go and look for the older Chrome with my Family," she said calmly.

Lambo frowned in concern, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling, "Don't worry, Lambo-kun."

"Thank you," Lambo told her genuinely, "For everything you've done for me for the past year."

She shook her head, "It was no problem, Lambo-kun. I am glad I was able to help the Vongola Family. It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

Lambo flushed in embarrassment, "Well, I…"

She chuckled, "Take care, Lambo-kun." She said.

He grinned back, "You too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... I completely forgot to tell you all that the TYL!Guardians still have their Vongola Rings, haha~ Well, it's kind of obvious in the second chapter, but I just wanted to point that out.**

**Again, please review~**


	7. Of the Sky's Brilliant Strategy

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span> Of the Sky's Brilliant Strategy

* * *

><p>Afterwards, new faces popped up.<p>

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled in surprise as the blonde suddenly bounced in. The brunet had been told by the older skylark to wait there.

"Yo, little bro'!" Dino said calmly when he saw them, covering up his shock with a smile. Behind him, Romario lingered coolly.

"So, you're here as well, Dino." Said a voice ominously.

"Ah, Reborn!" Dino yelled happily when he spotted the infant. His smile faltered slightly as he continued, "You're looking great!"

"What do you mean by that?" Dokuro asked nervously.

Dumb Lambo stiffened but was saved from saying anything when Bianchi burst into the room.

Promptly, Gokudera coughed loudly and collapsed, "Gah!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi cried out dramatically, catching her falling brother, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." The Poison Scorpion's head jerked up at the voice, and her eyes started to water. She set aside Gokudera and gathered the baby in her arms, "Reborn!"

"Okay, I have to know," Tsuna interrupted, frowning, "Why are you guys acting so sad around him?"

Dumb Lambo cleared his throat, and Tsuna turned to him. He said slowly, "The thing is… Reborn isn't around… in our present."

It took a few minutes for them to process that.

Finally, Tsuna shrieked in alarm, "HIIIEE? Reborn is? How?" He glanced worriedly at the silent baby.

Bianchi said quietly, "All of the Arcobaleno are dead. Byakuran developed an Anti-Trinisette bullet that succeeded in killing all of the infants."

There was dead silence.

Suddenly, for the second time in a day, Kyouya stormed in without a greeting.

"Get training!" He growled.

* * *

><p>During the next two months, they all trained hard. Dumb Lambo had been sent to… interesting alternate universes approximately five times.<p>

In one of them, he'd been this really cool prince… he was rather disappointed when he returned, clothed in golden robes and wearing gold jewellery.

As the days passed, Dumb Lambo had a bad feeling. After all these weeks without being attacked... just what was going on with the Millefiore Family? He strayed away from thoughts about the Black Spell.

Now, they were planning on how to get to Irie Shouichi.

As it turned out, they really didn't need to.

After those two months, they all had one week of downtime. However, Dumb Lambo, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna chose to plan their offence instead.

The two skylarks had started fighting three days before and onward without even stopping. The forest surrounding the base was fast on its way to being demolished with them raging around.

The others were off fooling around somewhere. Tsuna would have slept in, but Reborn forced him to 'start acting like a Mafia Boss and take the initiative' by holding him at gunpoint. Lambo had also come as well, though his reason for being there was a given… and he'd been 'politely' asked by Reborn. Gokudera was determined to be at his Tenth's side as his Right Hand man and Yamamoto had tagged along just to annoy him.

Now, in the middle of Tsuna's pathetic attempt of trying to make up a plan, the invasion started.

"What's the plan, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn had asked patiently, calmly sipping at a cup of tea.

"I-um…" Tsuna looked surprised at the sudden prompt, and flushed.

"W-why can't _you_ make up one, Reborn?" He complained, and began to stretch, but winced at the sudden muscle pains.

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Dame-Tsuna, a mafia-boss has to have good plan-making abilities."

"W-what?"! Tsuna was gobsmacked; then he sighed, relenting.

"F-fine…"

Lambo smiled softly. Even if they were ten years younger, he'd missed their rather 'lively' arguments, at times.

"Well…" Tsuna began. And went beet red when everyone looked at him attentively. He coughed nervously, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he continued.

"I-I think that… ah, we, er, should storm the – uh – base…" Tsuna stammered out.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said mockingly, "We take the offence."

"Sh-shut up, Reborn!" Tsuna glared at his tutor who only ignored him.

Lambo, meanwhile, was a bit disappointed. Either Tsuna was going to learn how to be strategic soon, or Tsunayoshi had some help making up his plan.

_Well, Boss had Kyouya…_, Lambo thought.

Tsuna sighed in frustration and carried on.

"A-anyway, storm the base and… well…" He cleared his throat nervously.

Lambo could barely refrain from snorting aloud. Instead, he sniggered. Which he managed to disguise as a cough. However, the brief, reproachful look the brunet sent him told Lambo Tsuna wasn't fooled.

"Brilliant plan, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered, looking genuinely pleased.

"That baseball freak… acting so comfortably with the Tenth… should blow him up… I should be praising the Tenth instead…" Lambo sweatdropped when he heard the furious muttering of Gokudera beside him. Half a second after the last word, the silver-haired teen leapt up, his eyes gleaming.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled fiercely, making everyone jump in shock, sans Reborn. "What a great idea! We shall improvise as soon as we reach the base!"

Tsuna sweatdropped while Yamamoto beamed. Reborn sniggered.

Suddenly, the alarm started to blare.

Everyone jumped once again, and Lambo cursed. He got up and headed for the control room, the others following close behind.

"I don't understand," Lambo swore, "this place is supposed to be undetectable!"

"Yes," Reborn said quietly, hopping onto Yamamoto's shoulder as they ran along.

Lambo looked at him questioningly, and Reborn continued gravely, "But not undetectable to the Vongola, right?"

Lambo paled; Tsuna and Yamamoto looked confused but didn't say anything.

"You don't think we'll have to…" Gokudera frowned as he trailed off. Lambo looked away.

"To what?" Tsuna asked curiously, glancing at both of them, but they'd already reached the control room.

"Gianni, what's happening?" Lambo demanded, striding into the room.

"The invaders… I can't seem to get a clear read on them." The small man said nervously, tapping away at the keyboard. "However, they just seem to be waiting outside…" He informed dubiously.

Lambo frowned, "Where are the Cloud Guardians?"

"They came back in a while ago," Gianni reported, "but they seemed really tired. They went straight to sleep."

The Thunder Guardian groaned wearily, " Just great… just what we need right now." He really felt like going into a corner and crying in frustration while simultaneously pulling his hair out. However, he managed to stifle the admittedly overwhelming urge.

"What should we do?" He asked, swallowing his panic and instinctively turned to Tsuna.

The brunet looked stunned, "M-me?"

Reborn said seriously, "You should be leading here, Tsuna. What do you suggest?"

Tsuna bit his lip, thinking. Finally, he got out his 27 mittens and pills, saying, "We'll go out and meet them."

* * *

><p>The urge came flooding back. Lambo really badly wanted to cry now. In fact, he was breathing rapidly and sniffing occasionally, trying to stop the oncoming flow of tears.<p>

When they saw the opposition, Tsuna, and Gokudera stared in shocked silence, while Yamamoto frowned at the figure, thinking hard. Reborn stood warily to the side, observing the person standing in front of them silently.

The figure, meanwhile, was staring at them in surprise, but looked like he'd expected them. His fists were clenched so tightly that the nails bit into his palms and blood was steadily dripping.

Tsuna mouthed the figure's named slowly in disbelief. Gokudera's features hardened as he glared accusingly at the figure. Lambo stood there wordlessly, right eye closed as he leant back in a more comfortable position to observe the person. He'd finally wrenched his raging emotions under control.

He pointedly ignored the faintly apologetic looks he was getting from the figure in front of them.

Finally, Yamamoto broke the silence with a strained, light-hearted laugh.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "you've suddenly grown taller, Hayato!"

Then he added, as if just he'd just thought of it, "And there's two of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, i forgot to introduce Gianni... haha, please excuse my mistake~ ;) Ahh, Hayato is now revealing himself~ What will happen? =3**

**Please review~**


	8. Of the Sky's Subdued Storm

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven:<span> Of the Sky's Subdued Storm

* * *

><p>Hayato rolled his eyes, "You dumbass, Takeshi." His voice sounded hoarse, and Lambo was worried what kind of… torture… Byakuran had put him through. <em>Physical, or even mental, especially with Boss under his control,<em> Lambo thought, subdued.

Tsuna stepped forward hesitantly, looking alternatively between Lambo, Reborn and Hayato.

"This is good, right?" Tsuna asked hopefully, "I mean, older Gokudera-kun can help us…?" He trailed off at the look of reluctant resignation on Lambo's and Hayato's faces.

"Right?" He persisted stubbornly.

Slowly, Lambo shook his head, "Sorry, Young Vongola…" He said.

"Tenth…" Hayato began half-heartedly, then sighed, shaking his head. Lambo noticed that there were huge bags under his eyes, and those green orbs looked incredibly wearied down with anxiety.

Suddenly, his features went impassive, and Lambo was scarily reminded of his Boss' own expression after what Byakuran did to him.

At first, Lambo was afraid the white-haired bastard had gotten to Hayato as well, but the silver-haired adult explained emotionlessly.

"My Tenth's life is threatened," He said stiffly – at this, Lambo froze in silent rage - "I can't allow Byakuran to hurt him more than he already has." Hayato gritted his teeth in frustration, "As his Right Hand Man, I have to keep the Tenth safe!" An emotion broke through his façade: pain.

Lambo wasn't stupid; he could see the hopelessness in Hayato's eyes, and a glance at Tsuna told him he saw it too and was concerned.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna uttered softly, surprised. Beside him, his younger Storm Guardian just stood there, scowling, in stony silence.

"Lambo," Hayato addressed the older Thunder Guardian in a rare show of penitence, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here –"

Instantly, a flare of anger rose within Lambo, and he yelled at him.

"Let me help! Why do you have to send me away all the time?" He swallowed hard, "I'm not useless!"

Hayato shook his head, "I know that, but… Tenth told me to make sure you were safe, before the… incident."

Lambo bit his lip, _why does Boss keep on underestimating me?_

"You're the youngest of the Guardians, dumb cow," Hayato said gruffly, as if he'd read his mind, "Of course we have to overprotect you."

Lambo sighed, and his frustration drained out of him. "I could still help…" He muttered sullenly, but there was no real heat behind it.

He continued before Hayato could say anything, "Where are the rest of your Storm Division?" He asked suddenly, only just remembering that important factor.

Reborn immediately questioned, "Storm Division? You didn't mention anything about this, Dumb Lambo." The infant looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Right," Lambo coughed, "I kind of completely forgot about them until now."

"They are attacking Lawn-Head and the others." Hayato frowned in worry, then suddenly winced. He paused as if listening to something. Lambo noticed the glint of an earpiece attached to his left ear.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto queried, frowning.

The older Storm Guardian answered after a brief moment of silence; his features tightened in consternation.

"I have to fight," he said darkly, and then to a bewildered Tsuna, "forgive me, Tenth, but –"

"Wait," Reborn interrupted. Everyone looked at him as he continued.

"How about a match between the two Storm Guardians?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna squeaked in surprise.

The infant ignored him and only explained, "A fight between you two using only hand-to-hand and dynamites."

"What's the point of this, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked stiffly, still glaring at his older self.

"Simple." Reborn smirked.

And in the infants hands was a box weapon.

Hayato looked alarmed. His hand flew to his pockets, patting them wildly, "What the -?"

Gokudera was already lighting a cigarette in his mouth, "Let's fight then!" In between each of his finger were the dynamites. He looked a little _too_ eager.

Tsuna gaped in shock, "B-but!"

Lambo shook his head, eyes wide, "That's… actually a good idea."

Yamamoto only sighed in slight annoyance, "I don't know who to cheer for."

* * *

><p>The moment before the two Storm Guardians began fighting, Hayato suddenly warned, "I have company coming, by the way."<p>

Not a second later, a familiar person burst into the clearing, leading a whole group of men in dark suits.

"Ah… Sawada-dono~"

"B-Basil-kun!" Tsuna greeted in surprise, but even as he did, he noticed something was amiss.

The expression on the young man's face was odd, and Reborn pointed out sharply, "I thought you said that Basil was with Maman and the others?"

Lambo frowned, uneasily examining the strange smile on Basil's face, "I thought he was… Basil-nii?" He asked uncertainly.

Hayato's face went impassive once again. "Save him." He said, and immediately engaged a shocked Gokudera.

Like a crazy bullet, Basil, Dying Will Flames igniting, suddenly shot forward to try and punch a bewildered Tsuna in the face. However, Reborn acted instantly, whipping up a gun and shooting at Basil. To avoid it, he skidded to a stop, the bullet missing him by an inch.

The was silence, save for the fighting going on between the Storm Guardians somewhere in the forest beside them.

"B-Basil…?" Tsuna asked shakily, eyes widening.

The young man in question only tilted his head slightly at Reborn, that creepy smile still on his face.

"You missed me, Reborn-dono~"

"Basil…?" Tsuna repeated, sounding like a broken record.

Lambo stared in horror. _Why…?_

Yamamoto gripped his sword, his face bearing an unreadable expression.

A chuckle echoed throughout the clearing, and they all heard it.

"_I'll make you hate me, younger Tsunayoshi-kun~_"

Tsuna jumped, and glanced around, frowning uncertainly. Lambo clenched his fists. He had never felt so much loathing for someone in his life.

"Byakuran…" He breathed out, unable to speak anymore due to the hate and anger clogging up his throat.

Nobody had heard him, but Tsuna, most likely on instinct, turned and saw Lambo's expression twisted with pure fury. An expression passed over the brunet's face so quickly that Lambo barely had time to put an emotion to it before Tsuna looked away.

The young Vongola Boss tilted his head up to the air, as If to address it. His Dying Will Flame suddenly burst out without the need of his pills, and Lambo could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Tsuna said softly, "I won't forgive you, Byakuran."

And the fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, I'm being so mean to the Vongola, mehehehe~! =3**

**Oh, and, sorry, it's confusing about the names. I sometimes keep on forgetting to use the last or first names with the proper counterpart. And the case with Ryouhei... ahh, when the older Ryouhei comes in, I'll be sure to warn you all, haha~**

**Please review~**


	9. Of the Sky's Thunderous Misadventures

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Of the Sky's Thunderous Misadventures<span>

* * *

><p>"You're going easy on me!" Lambo heard Gokudera yell breathlessly in anger as he ducked under one of the black-suited men.<p>

As usual, all of them had an insignia of the Mare Storm crest; even Basil, as he fought Tsuna with a wide grin, wore the same uniform, even though he had a Rain attribute. However, Hayato himself wore a tailored black suit with a white shirt underneath. His top button was undone, and the tie hung loosely as the silver-haired young man barely dodged his counterparts fierce attacks.

Meanwhile, Lambo and Yamamoto were fending off the other, nameless Mafioso. The Rain Guardian was casually grinning as he knocked most of them out, but Lambo was frowning in concentration. He was struggling to hold back on aiming for the enemies' vitals, but it was as if his earlier rage was taking a hold of him and making him try and murder the numerous Mafioso. Honestly, he didn't even feel bothered by it. He almost went all out, eager to tear off all their throats, but something stopped him.

The smiling face of his Boss.

"_Please, don't become corrupted by the mafia, Lambo-kun…" _Boss had ruffled his hair then as Lambo had nodded, dubious but content.

Grudgingly, Lambo resorted to knocking them out again. _Stupid Boss…_ he though, _even when surrounded by bloodthirsty murderers, you still want to spare everyone…_

"Are you second-in-command?" Reborn was asking Hayato casually, as if everyone around him weren't trying to maim each other.

Only bearing small burns and cuts compared to his younger self, who had no injuries at all, Hayato answered back, ducking Gokudera's furious swipes. "Only at face value. My… superior," an expression of disgust passed over his face at the word, "is some guy called Rasiel." He looked stubborn, as if he actually knew who Rasiel was but refused to acknowledge him. And at that moment, Hayato was distracted by his contempt of his 'superior', and Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he spotted the opening.

Instantly, the younger Storm Guardian threw a fistful of dynamite at his older counterpart's face. "Eat this, bastard!"

Hayato looked surprised – and, unexpectedly, he didn't dodge.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Lambo didn't see the end result.<p>

As soon as he noticed something dire was happening over with the Storm Guardians, he turned – and was met with pink smoke.

_Fuck_.

Lambo felt immensely irritated. His younger selves had the most _spectacular_ timing.

When the smoke clear, Lambo was confronted with…

A shirtless Reborn.

And he wasn't an infant. It was his time's Reborn. Well, at least some other universe's adult Reborn.

Lambo could only stare in stupefied silence.

"Ah…" Reborn purred, making Lambo's jaw drop even more, if that were possible, at his tone, "It's Lambo-kun… yet why are you the same age?" He cocked his head to the side in what seemed to be mock bewilderment.

_Lambo-kun_? Lambo was shocked, since when did Reborn call him _that_?

Alternate universe, he chanted internally. Then stopped mid-chant when he realised where they were.

On a bed. Onabed. On. A. Bed.

And Reborn was leaning over him.

It took just about five seconds for the pieces to click.

And when they did, Lambo felt he was entirely justified in swearing, screw Boss's scolding.

"What. The. FUCK?"

* * *

><p>Lambo landed back into his present five minutes later. Tsuna stood over his prone body, watching him worriedly.<p>

"Lambo-kun?" He asked tentatively, eyeing his older Thunder Guardian's rumpled clothing, obviously showing someone had tried very hard to… take them off.

Lambo groaned wearily as he sat up, muttering, "That did not just happen…"

"What didn't happen?" Reborn's infant face suddenly appeared in front of his own, "And why are your clothes all ruffled and half torn off?" He had a suspicious gleam in his eye.

Instantly, the Thunder Guardian yelped in fear, and scuttled away from the infant. He only stopped when there were more than a couple of metres between them.

"Paedophile!" Lambo accused of the infant. However, the situation just seemed ludicrous, since an infant would _completely_ stalk children older than themselves. Physically, at least.

Tsuna blinked at him, flabbergasted, "Whaa?"

Yamamoto suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Lambo's perspective. He jumped, but the Rain Guardian only commented airily, "Wow, and just seconds ago a guy that looked just like you was running around in his birthday suit!"

Reborn cocked his head in confusion at Lambo's accusation - even he was surprised.

Lambo held his tongue. Now really wasn't the time for that. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to tell them anyway. He shuddered inwardly before standing up.

Clearing his throat, he glanced around, noticing that it were only the four of them… surrounded by blown-up trees and craters. Mildly surprised, he asked, "So what happened? Who won?"

Tsuna smiled uncertainly, "Gokudera-kun did."

Lambo stared at him in shock, "Really?"

"You have such faith in the younger generation." Reborn told him mockingly, and Lambo was reminded of the way the alternate universe's Reborn's way of speaking to him – the same derisive tone, present in both infant and adult form.

The Thunder Guardian was about to retort back at him but reminded himself that he was now going to avoid him as much as possible in the next few days… or even weeks. The previous incident just freaked him out too much.

Before anyone could say anything to break the awkward silence that had fallen, a high voice called out to them.

"Dumb people! The great Lambo-sama is now commanding you to go to the infirmary!" Stupid Lambo was running towards them through the trees – then tripped up after the last words on a fallen branch, making a face plant in the ground.

"Uwaaahhh~!" He cried out as he sat up, snot and tears running down his face.

"You retard." Reborn deadpanned.

"Lambo-kun." Tsuna sweatdropped, stood, went over to him and tried picking up the infant.

However, before the brunet could touch him, Lambo suddenly got out his Ten Year Bazooka.

"Fuck." Dumb Lambo said in exasperation; Tsuna gave him a small frown at the curse.

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion of pink smoke. Dumb Lambo idly wondered what kind of him would come out of it.

"Oh? I'm here again?" Came a voice – and it sounded exactly like Dumb Lambo's voice, only lighter.

The smoke cleared, revealing a Lambo clothed in something Dumb Lambo had worn before the whole Byakuran/Tsuna fiasco. Contrary to Dumb Lambo's all-black outfit, this Lambo actually had colour.

"Or not…" Lambo's surprised face emerged out of the smoke, staring at all of them in shock.

"…the heck?"

"I-er-ah, I-it's nothing, Adult Lambo!" Tsuna stammered out, and Dumb Lambo had to snort at his choice of words.

Adult Lambo gave him a strange look that clearly depicted he didn't believe the brunet at all, "Right… so I'm supposed to believe that seeing another me – who looks rather depressing in all those dark clothes – is nothing? Especially when he's the same age as me?"

"You don't need to get involved." Reborn said calmly, but Lambo shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be in the past, ten years ago!" He blurted out, showing a bit of panic, "Instead, I land in the backyard of our secret Vongola base that was built recently in _my_ present!" He turned to the other Lambo, "what the heck is happening? This is like a repeat of the future!"

"What?" Yamamoto asked, confused, "But _you're _from the future…"

Adult Lambo looked like he was about to tear his hair out, "I mean, when Boss died but didn't really die! But his plan was to bring the ten years ago Tenth Generation Vongola into his present so that they could defeat Byakuran!"

Dumb Lambo frowned, "Byakuran?" The boiling hatred inside him reared its ugly head again, and his eyes darkened. "What about him?"

Reborn asked, "What did he do in this 'future' incident of yours?"

Adult Lambo's face drew in confusion, "He had enslaved the Giglio Nero Boss to merge that family and the Gesso Family together to create the Millefiore Family... what did he do here?"

"Enslaved Boss in this Universe, it seems…" Dumb Lambo scowled. Adult Lambo inhaled sharply, anger clouding up his face.

"He did what?" He growled lowly; he shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his agitated self down. Glancing at his parallel self, he made a beckoning motion.

Slightly confused, Dumb Lambo went up to him. Reborn and the others frowned, but kept their distance.

"Listen," Adult Lambo said quietly, "You know how everyone's flames are powered by resolve?" Dumb Lambo nodded, and he continued, "Well, there are emotions unique to each and every Mafioso that can power our flames up to ten times the normal amount."

When Dumb Lambo's features still showed confusion, the other explained, "For example… Boss's resolve revolves around his family, so the emotion that makes his flames stronger is, obviously, love. Bakadera's emotion is joy, surprisingly enough for a grouchy guy like him. Pineapple Head's is pleasure, as weird as that sounds; Kyouya's is obviously being pissed off; Lawn-Head's is excitement; that dumbass Takeshi's is… apathy," Adult Lambo shivered slightly at this, as if recalling something gruesome.

"And what's ours?" Dumb Lamb asked, apprehensively registering the sudden guilt on the other Lambo's face.

"Ours is probably the most dangerous," Adult Lambo told him, shame written all over his face. Dumb Lambo waited, although he already had an idea of it, and the realisation of it filled him with dismay.

"Our primary emotion, the one that makes our flame so much stronger than it originally was, is…"

And Dumb Lambo finished his sentence, voice devoid of emotion.

"Hatred."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FAIL. Like, MAJOR FAIL. LOL, I forgot to check up on Basil's attribute, and, when I finally did, I saw that his attribute was Rain. I couldn't withdraw his appearance so far, so I just... flowed with it? XD Please forgive me for this mistake!**

**Okay, was the conversation between the two Lambo's confusing? Haha, please review and ask about it if you're confused.**

**And thank you to _TsubasaFan1230, Miyanoai, AccessBlade, Dark Gothic Lolita, RainyParadise, Skepsis66 and Taira Keimei fo_r bothering to review the last chapter_~ ^.^_**

**Also, read _Taira-Keimei_'s awesome stories, XD. They're epic, haha~**

**Please review~**


	10. Interlude: Of the Weary Thunder

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary: "Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Interlude: Of the Weary Thunder<span>

* * *

><p>He'd never forget this moment. However short it was, four minutes at best, the images had been burned indelibly upon his retinas.<p>

_The first thing he sees is the red fire, crackling like lightning and flames around his being as one. The heat caresses his skin, but he feels strangely… empty. Perhaps the atmosphere is affecting him? He felt a distant emotion – fear._

_Beyond the fierce light of his lightning and flames, he glimpses the illuminated ruins of furniture and wall plaster around him. Had his future self tried defending this place? He glances around; there are no enemies in sight, so that must mean… his future self had done the demolishing himself. _

_And the more he looks, the more he can see that there are no other living beings around him. He sees the charred remains of a female corpse, and perhaps there is a child next to her, but he looks away – he doesn't want to know._

_In his own present, one or two of the Guardians were always with him, taking care of him as he was the youngest of the Inner Vongola Family. However much he'd protested, it was futile as his boss was pretty darn determined to protect him._

_Instead, he is all alone amongst these ruins._

He stared blankly at the ceiling now, trying to forget what he'd witnessed. _Damn it, what the hell had happened to me in that future? _He thought in frustration, turning over in his bed. He punched his pillow, trying to release the anxiety building up in him from the incident.

There was a soft knock on his door. Lambo quickly wiped his face with a sleeve to get rid of the small amount of tears that had gathered beneath his eyelids.

"Come in." He uttered, hoping that the person on the other side of the door didn't hear his voice break at the last word.

"Lambo-kun?" asked a soft, yet masculine voice. His boss's head appeared around the widening crack as he stepped into the room, his brown hair just brushing the top of the doorframe. Usually, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Boss of the Vongola, would usually wear a gentle smile or a gobsmacked, panicked expression on his face, but his features depicted only concern.

"Boss," Lambo greeted, trying and failing to cover up his beaten expression with a bright smile. "What are you doing in here?"

Tsuna gave him a slightly exasperated look, "You missed our Family dinner, Lambo." He stated, and the Bovino's cheeks heated. _That's right, that's what I was doing before I got sent to the past… then to… there._

"One second, you disappeared, and your infant self replaced you… and after you came back, your expression…" Tsuna frowned, and Lambo avoided his gaze. The only light that shone was from the hallway, beyond the door Tsuna had just come from, and that cast bright rays that would have undoubtedly shown the unshed tears Lambo had.

"It's nothing, boss…" Lambo muttered despondently, turning away. "I'll just have something to eat later on, so…"

"Lambo-kun."

_Crap, _the teen thought, _boss is using 'that' voice._

Tsuna continued, using a tone that conveyed his firm authority as the Vongola Don, as well as expressed his strong love and care for his Family, "Lambo-kun, tell me what happened." It was no request – it was an order.

"I… was sent twenty years into the future."

_If it were any other flame, it would have wounded him critically, as he'd poofed right into the middle of it. However, the flames and lighting are undeniably his, proven by the fact that they don't hurt him at all._

_The more he glances around, the more the horror grows in him. He hadn't noticed before, but beyond the ruins that surrounds him are…_

_An entire town._

_Ash and debris floats eerily in the wind around the scattered remains of homes and half-obliterated walls and buildings. Corpses are charred and randomly positioned throughout the carnage. And, by the looks of it, his own flames and lightning must have done that._

_"But why…?" He mutters to himself, unable to speak louder as the bile gathering in him will surely burst forth. His future self had done this, who is technically himself, and he cannot understand why. Why did he do this? _How_ could he do this?_

_"You end here, old friend." States a voice coldly._

_He turns and stops in surprise. In front of him, wearing clothes that an assassin would normally wear, is I-Pin._

_He does not stop in surprise because he'd seen her twenty-year older self, he'd spotted her plenty of times when he'd used the Ten Year Bazooka. However, he stops in surprise because of her expression._

_Her features are cold and unyielding as she glares at him, roughly cut, yet short hair shifting relentlessly around her hardened face._

_However, he asks something of her that has nothing to do with this recent revelation, "What happened, I-Pin?"_

"You used the Bazooka, Lambo?" Tsuna asked, frustrated. The brunet had taken a seat on Lambo's bed, opting to sit during the conversation than stand. "I thought you promised to never do that again! I don't want you to be in danger, like what happened last time!"

Lambo turned away sulkily, "I… was scared." He replied in a small voice.

Tsuna bit his lip, his anger dying down. "What happened, Lambo?" He questioned again, concern straining his voice.

The young Guardian replied wearily, "I was alone, Tsuna-nii." He replied, unintentionally letting that title slip.

_Her eyes widen only a fraction as she gazes upon the younger version of her Lambo. Her features softens the slightest amount as she spots the anguish in his eyes._

_He doesn't know what to think as she replies in a quiet, monotone voice._

_"You changed, Lambo-kun."_

_"But how? Why?" He asks desperately, feeling panic rise in his throat."What could be so bad that made me…" He trails off, not knowing how to comprehend the situation._

_She shifts forward, and her emotionless expression is highlighted by the flames and lightning dancing around her. He notices that she, too, is not affected by it._

_She steps up close to him, far closer than what either of them dared to do in his own present, and lifts a hand to his cheek. He begins to blush, but her next words drain all the colour from his cheeks._

_"The others are gone, Lambo-kun." She replies, and it is so casually said that Lambo feels the impact of what she has told him instead of processing it first._

_He freezes, and stares at her, dumbstruck. However vague her answer is, he still knows what she'd meant, and it strikes so deeply that he almost collapses._

_"I don't…" He began, a part of him ready to laugh it off, but he knows that she is telling the ultimate truth._

_And he knows what he is capable of when he's full of vengeance._

"Alone?" Tsuna asked, concerned, "What… do you mean?"

When Lambo didn't answer, the brunet put an arm around the young Guardian. "Lambo-kun, we might have left you in that future, but never in the future we are going to sculpt ourselves."

Lambo knew that Tsuna wanted to comfort him, but all his words did was make him even more empty. He knew that Tsuna didn't know what he meant by 'alone'. The brunet had assumed that he and his other Guardian's future selves had left him to protect himself, but are still alive and well themselves.

Lambo didn't have the will to tell his boss the truth.

After a few more minutes of hugging the teen, Tsuna left. As he closed the door to Lambo's room, he uttered to Lambo softly, "I'm sorry, Lambo-kun…"

As soon as he was gone, Lambo clenched his fists, the tears he'd held back when Tsuna was in the room poured out now. But they weren't tears of sadness – they were tears of anger.

"Damn this…" Lambo whispered to himself, sobbing quietly, "Why… why did I have to end up being the last one alive in that future…? Why do they have to protect me so much…?"

"I just… hate that so much…"

_"They left you, Lambo-kun…" I-Pin says softly, and there is no mercy in her voice as she throws the cold truth at him. "And you hated that fact so much… your only reason to live, from then on, was to avenge them."_

_"I…" He said quietly, his thoughts in turmoil, "I…"_

_"I'm sorry, Lambo-kun," she suddenly says, and her voice follows him as his internal alarm screeches at him that he will be getting sent back right at this moment._

_"I'm so sorry for not saving you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a random background story of my AU!Lambo, haha~ This could also fit into canon as well, I suppose~ :O For those of you who are still confused, this is when TYL!Lambo used the Bazooka on himself during the Varia Arc in his battle against Levi-A-Than.**

**Please review~! ;) **


	11. Of the Sky's Reflections

**Seashells of the Sky**

_Summary:__"Wait, what Family became the Black Spell of Millefiore?" Tsuna asked. Lambo sighed, eyes shadowed, "The Vongola Family." AU_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Of the Sky's Reflections<span>

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Adult Lambo poofed away and Stupid Lambo dropped into his arms, sleeping soundly with a mound of candies stuck to his afro.<p>

Dumb Lambo managed to keep a cool face after the pink smoke cleared, but the others could obviously sense his disquiet, so they didn't say anything.

"We should go back to base." Reborn finally announced into the awkward silence.

On the way back, everyone was quiet, with only the sound of Stupid Lambo snoring. Everyone seemed lost in thought as they recounted the all-too recent events of the day.

_Hatred…_, Dumb Lambo was thinking, _is it as dangerous as it sounds? Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Besides, I've already got so much of it_. His eyes darkened as he thought of Byakuran.

"Do you think Basil will be alright?" Tsuna suddenly asked in a small voice, worry creasing his eyebrows.

There was a pause before Yamamoto answered gravely, "there's still a chance he could be… but we don't exactly have a proper doctor at the moment." He said quietly.

Dumb Lambo seethed inwardly. It was all Byakuran's fault that Basil was acting all weird and now his life was threatened! He decided, rather easily, that Byakuran wasn't going to die quickly.

His features contorted into one of pure fury as he glared holes into the ground. However, as soon as it appeared, it melted back into a thoughtful expression. Nobody noticed this, except one particular person.

Obsidian black eyes narrowed warily on the Lightning Guardian. The Arcobaleno decided to keep a permanent watch on him, because there'd be a high risk that the dumb cow, because of his emotions, would hurt others – or even himself.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was sulking.<p>

He lay on his bed within the infirmary, well aware of the laboured breaths coming from the fevered adult beside him. He didn't turn to look. He didn't need to. In fact, he didn't even _want_ to. He leered inwardly at the thought of talking to the person beside him.

Yes, he won. Yes, he beat the _crap_ out of his future self. However, it wasn't a fair fight. It wasn't even a fair fight from the very beginning!

_He has the gall to go easy on me,_ Gokudera thought sourly, _I was fighting for the Tenth! How dare he not take it seriously!_

"You know, I quit that habit just two years ago."

Gokudera refused to acknowledge the owner of that voice. Instead, he continued thinking furiously to himself. _Fucking bastard, when we're both fully healed, I'll challenge him and he'd better fucking take me seriously!_

"Yeah, that talking aloud thing right there."

"Shut up." Gokudera growled moodily.

"You shut up." Hayato grumbled back.

"I'm going to kill you." His younger counterpart replied vehemently, and the older one started choking on his laughter.

Gokudera turned away, but only just to hide the twitch of a smile creeping up on his face.

However, it was five minutes later that they both spoke, in unison, on the matter that they were both brooding about.

"We failed him."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was not a genius, but he knew a problem when he saw one, no matter how obscure.<p>

Everyone was despairing at the situation. The atmosphere was so thick with tension that he could almost taste it. Tsuna, the generally panicky and optimistic one, had subtly changed, becoming quieter and sombre as time went by.

It was like a ripple effect – the rest of the younger counterparts were like a shadow of their former personalities. Even Gokudera had mouthed off at him less, even though he'd tried to do and say so many annoying and ridiculously happy things to try and keep the group morale up.

However, the problem of the older counterparts were on a whole different level. Kyouya was definitely reliable, but the other Guardian were a different matter. If the rest of them came over to their side from the Black Spell, then it would be great. But that still ran the risk of some of them – most likely Hayato, Takeshi, and older Ryouhei – would turncoat at the slightest hint of threat to Tsunayoshi by Byakuran. Chrome and Mukuro he wasn't entirely sure of, but Dumb Lambo could be a definite obstacle in the near future. Yamamoto was sure that, with the hatred festering in the older Lightning Guardian's heart, he'd go out of control.

If Yamamoto could help, he could, but what could he do? Lambo hated Byakuran more than ever, and Yamamoto couldn't even begin to understand that. All he could do was try and stop Lambo when the time came.

Yamamoto sighed inwardly as he walked with Tsuna, Dumb Lambo, and Reborn, who sat on his right shoulder. He knew Gokudera would have deduced the same problems, far sooner than Yamamoto, who had just figured them out now, but the younger Storm Guardian was too blindsided by the fact that he'd failed Tsunayoshi in the future.

Yamamoto felt tempted to just slam his head into a nearby tree. He couldn't do nothing about it, yet what action could he take?

It was time to consult Reborn, and by just thinking that, the kid on his right shoulder cast him a conniving grin.

* * *

><p>It was a rather interesting situation he'd landed himself in.<p>

However, next time he'd be careful not to be so reckless. If there was even going to _be_ a next time.

Nevertheless, he was lucky. He'd been transported to a place – never mind the fact that it was the future – that held strong opponents. Strong opponents that he was just itching to face.

A bloodthirsty smirk curled Hibari's lips.

* * *

><p>Despite being only five-years-old, he already knew how to properly deceive people if he wanted to.<p>

He did so now, snuggling into Dumb Lambo's arms and snoring loudly. However, he could sense the tension in the air, and the silence that had fallen like a blanket.

He knew, also, of the dire situation, but he wasn't exactly sure of how bad it was. He'd heard the name Basil and the worry that followed about him, and was worried about Basil himself. He saw the wary and concerned looks also through his squinted eyelids. He saw them directed at the person who was him yet was not. The person he may or may not grow up into in the future.

Now, as Dumb Lambo handed his 'sleeping' form to Dame-Tsuna, saying that he was going to go to sleep, he felt only one thing.

He saw the zombie-like expression on the person he will or maybe not become one day. He saw the inner malice and turmoil in his emotionless, now dull, emerald green eyes.

And five-year-old Lambo was scared.

* * *

><p>"I wonder... if anyone else can hear it?" Dokuro muttered to herself. She sat alone on her bed, having retreated back there after fighting the 'Prince' guy with Sasagawa-san.<p>

Now, she stared blankly at her hands as she strained her ears. The younger female Mist Guardian was trying to listen to something. Something that was tinkling so very vaguely and far away...

The noise sounded familiar.

"Where are you, Mukuro-sama?"

* * *

><p>All Tsuna could do these days was worry about his Guardians. Worry about the future. Worry about how he would get everyone home. Worry about... the older Guardians. Tsuna couldn't help but mentally berate his older self. How could he... worry his Guardian's like this? How could he allow any of this to happen?<p>

He felt guilty that he didn't exactly want to help their older counterparts in their Millefiore problem, but his first priority was to his present friends.

However, he did get something valuable from this whole adventure, and when everyone got back to the past again, he'd make sure of several things. _I have to try_, Tsuna thought determinedly, _and get Reborn's original form restored... I owe him that much_. It was an issue he'd recently learned of, and the infant couldn't keep it quiet. There'd coincidentally been a picture of the ten year older Guardians and an adult Reborn n the living room of the Vongola base.

_And I have to definitely protect everyone, to keep them safe from any enemy, and make sure Gokudera-kun takes care of himself as well_, Tsuna said earnestly to himself, _Hibari-san seems to be the same as always, and Mukuro, Chrome, older Nii-san and older Yamamoto have yet to appear..._

He sincerely hoped that his older self had not let them down as well.

_But the two I'm really concerned about..._

Tsuna glanced down at his arms, where five-year-old Lambo was sleeping soundly in them. He would never let hatred taint his younger Lightning Guardian.

_Adult Lambo's expression..._, Tsuna thought apprehensively, thinking of the barely contained malice on the older Guardian's face when faced with Byakuran's promise.

And Basil... Tsuna bit his lip. He wouldn't respond to Byakuran's taunt and hate his enemy. No, instead, he'd focus on helping his own friends and protecting them until he was defeated.

Tsuna's arms tightened instinctively around Stupid Lambo.

_I won't let anything happen to my friends_.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa was no stranger to violence. He was no rookie in becoming violent himself when it came to protecting others.<p>

Even if it were an enemy he was facing, even if it were a potentially dangerous one, he'd never land the finishing blow. Boxing wasn't about killing, after all. He spared the Rasiel guy's life, blatantly ignoring his jibes as he rushed him back to base. However, he was too late for the guy's 'butler'.

It seemed that everything was for naught, though. He rushed into the whole 'team' meeting, panting from the effort of running so fast to deliver the dire news. He'd gone to see how the Rasiel guy had been doing, but...

Everyone looked up when he burst in.

"Stupid Lawn-Head," Gokudera scoffed, "You're ten minutes late to the meeting; how dare you keep the Tenth waiting -?" He looked ready to throw dynamite at the boxer.

"He's dead!" Sasagawa finally gasped out, and everyone had varying reactions, "Rasiel – that prince dude we captured - is dead!"

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Kyouya drawled, "I wonder... if one of Byakuran's men came in and assassinated him just to keep him quiet?"

"It's possible." Hayato put in, lounging on the couch behind them, "Rasiel _is_ one of the wielders of the seven Mare rings. He could have known information about Byakuran that we could've used to our advantage."

Dumb Lambo frowned, "But the Vongola base... the alarm should've sounded if an intruder got in!"

"Unless it was one of us." Reborn said quietly, and that possibility silenced everyone in thought.

And, under the same roof, the culprit's face was briefly twisted with a mad, satisfied, little grin.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Arc I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gehe, guess who killed Rasiel~? *lazily grins***

**Please review!**

**(Edited: 15/12/11 - I decided to set it in Arcs... I have no significant reason why, XD)**


End file.
